<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Room by majorbisexualdisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735758">The Secret Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbisexualdisaster/pseuds/majorbisexualdisaster'>majorbisexualdisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i mean they're cousins but they don't know that), Angst, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Sibling Incest, I Don't Even Know, M/M, secret room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbisexualdisaster/pseuds/majorbisexualdisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a room in Winterfell that had held Jon and Robb's secrets their entire life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They called it their secret room, not very original, but that was the best Jon and Robb could come up with as children. It was hidden in an abandoned part of the First Keep, the door blending into the stone wall so thoroughly that neither of them noticed it until Jon fell into the room. It seemed to have been unused for centuries, thick cobwebs covering every surface and the dank smell of death and decay permeating everything.</p>
<p>The room was their secret, between the two of them and the two of them only. Over the years, one or both of them would spend hours, methodically cleaning or lounging around, or reading in the room. It was a place where they could be Jon and Robb and not Jon-the-bastard and Robb-the-heir. Even when Theon came, Robb didn't tell him about the room, even when he pestered him about where he had disappeared to for hours.</p>
<p>Their room was a secret, and it housed an even greater secret. Robb kissed him in the room for the first time when they were four-and-ten. They were sitting together on the bed, Jon's head on Robb's shoulder as he read one of the ancient books they had found in the room. Jon was half asleep when Robb's voice tapered out, his sword-calloused fingers tilted Jon's chin up, his lips hovering over Jon's, hot breath making him dizzy. His bright blue eyes seemed to be searching for something before he closed the space. </p>
<p>In the years since they had shared more than their fair share of kisses, languid and worshipful, hot and fast. Either way, they were all passionate, a means to show each other the love they never spoke of, for those words were something that couldn't stay hidden within the walls of their room. </p>
<p>And now, Robb was waiting for him on their bed, his face blotchy and unshed tears in his eyes. Jon closed the door, watching the flickering light of the fire cast dancing shadows around the room. He couldn't bear looking at Robb.</p>
<p>"Were you going to tell me?" he asked, voice raw and painful. "Or were you just going to leave without saying anything?"</p>
<p>"I was, I just couldn't figure out how to."</p>
<p>Robb laughed, a cruel, cold mockery of a laugh. "You leave in three days, and I found out from <em>Jory Cassel</em>."</p>
<p>Jon sighed, running a hand through the knots in his hair. Neither of them spoke, Robb sitting hunched over on the bed, looking at the floor between his knees, and Jon still standing against the stone door, staring into the fire. Jon didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say to fix this. </p>
<p>"Would you say something," Robb hissed, glaring up at Jon, blue fire raging behind the tears.</p>
<p>Jon looked to the bookshelf filled with half-destroyed delicate books that he and Robb had poured over for years. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. "What do you want me to say?"</p>
<p>Robb surged off the bed, hands fisting Jon's doublet. "I want you to say that you'll <em>stay</em>," he shouted, shaking Jon back and forth. "That this was all a misunderstanding. That you're not leaving me here forever." His voice broke and he lowered his head onto Jon's shoulder. "Those vows are forever."</p>
<p>"I have to. You know that."</p>
<p>Robb shook his head, pressing his lips to Jon's neck instead of answering. He let Robb pull him back to the bed, let him undress him, let him touch and kiss and bite every piece of skin he could reach. He started at Jon's foot, kissing the arch, nipping at his ankle, his knee, sucking marks into his inner thigh before repeating the same path up his other leg. He ghosted over his cock, whispering murmurs into his skin as he made his way up Jon's chest, flicking his tongue over his nipples, grazing his teeth over his neck. </p>
<p>"Don't—" He didn't finish, pressing hip lips to Jon's forehead, over his nose, one on each eye, his lips. "Don't—"</p>
<p>Jon whined, arching his back to push their cocks together. Robb kissed him again, reaching and grabbing the vial of oil they kept on the table. He was gentle, coating one finger before pushing it ever so slowly into Jon. He pumped it gently, barely moving it. </p>
<p>"Oh please, Robb." Jon tried to thrust onto Robb's finger, gain some more friction, but Robb's hand on his stomach stilled him.</p>
<p>"Just. Let me."</p>
<p>It could have been minutes or hours by the time he pushed in a second finger, working it just as slowly. Robb grazed the spot inside Jon that made him see stars, but he never pressed it, teasing Jon until he was a sobbing, begging mess. Jon cried when Robb finally pushed his cock in. It was so good, thick and long and he nearly finished then and there. Robb leaned on his forearms above Jon, sucking a mark on his neck. Jon's legs wrapped around him, begging him to move. </p>
<p>"Don't—" he whispered again, before gently pulling out and thrusting back in.</p>
<p>"Oh gods." </p>
<p>It was almost painfully slow, gentle and caring in a way they had never been before. Jon's hands ran over every inch of skin he could touch, pulling Robb's hair, scratching his back. Begging for more, faster, harder. </p>
<p>Robb's rhythm remained the same, slow and powerful, making Jon shake with need, pleas kissed out of his mouth. When Robb's sword-calloused hand wrapped around his cock, slowly dragging up and down, white light burst before his eyes as he arched off the bed, incoherent with bliss, unable to think of anything but Robb, Robb,<em> Robb</em>.</p>
<p>They were laying together, sweaty and sticky, neither of them caring to find a cloth to clean themselves with. </p>
<p>"I—" Robb began.</p>
<p>"I know," Jon said. "I know."</p>
<p>Some secrets were too great for the walls of their room.</p><hr/>
<p>He was back in Winterfell, they had named him King in the North, like they had named Robb all those years ago. He was standing in the room, the only light was the torch he carried. There were cobwebs again, not as many as when they had first found it, but they were woven across the room like a light layer of Snow. </p>
<p>On the table, there was an overturned bowl, something that wasn't there when he had left. He walked over, lifting the bowl almost reverently to reveal a single, folded piece of parchment. Lines upon lines were scratched out, ink smudged and holes torn. The page was an illegible mess, but Jon knew what he wanted to say, what Robb never got to say, what he had written and scratched out a thousand times.</p>
<p>The door was closed, there was no one else here. This room had held their secrets since Jon was a child, it could hold one more.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>